The present disclosure relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to an apparatus to selectively disengage components of a geared turbofan gas turbine engine in an emergency condition.
Aircraft geared turbofan engines, in which a geared differential connects a low pressure turbine to a fan, are known to provide good fuel economy relative to other types of aircraft gas turbine engines. A differential gives engine designers flexibility to independently optimize the fan and low pressure turbine speeds and efficiency via the differential input to output speed ratios.